


Illicit

by heramew



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017), Prey Mooncrash
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heramew/pseuds/heramew
Summary: Claire has smuggled something very special on the moon. For once, Riley is willing to turn a blind eye...





	Illicit

The sex was good now, no doubt about it, but their first times had been hasty and ugly, in the late hours, in a storage room or in the empty gym, both way too tired and desperate to care, selfishly taking their personal frustrations on the other until reaching some sort of mutual satisfaction. 

With time, it changed, and neither of them could tell why. It began with little attentions like Claire covering Riley's shoulders with a blanket when she would have fallen asleep sitting at her desk, and ended up with more meaningful decisions like Riley giving Claire a second keycard for her  _soundproof_ habitation pod.

 

"Howzit Director?"

The custodian's voice made Riley jump as she swiped her keycard to lock the door from the inside.

"Bloody hell! You scared me."

Claire stood up from the chair and walked towards her.

"You're late."

Riley dropped her bag on the ground and pointed her finger at it.

"I was at the gym. There was a problem with the showers but the  _custodian_ was not there to fix it."

Claire wrapped an arm around Riley's hips and kissed her cheek.

"I'm not a mechanic haw! I'm just here to mop around!"

"Fine. I will have a word with Winslow tomorrow then. We need those showers working."

Claire's hand travelled down on Riley's ass and squeezed. The director stepped slightly aside.

"You are very eager..."

The brunette smirked.

"I have somethin to show ya. Somethin.... Somethin I want you to use on me."

Riley's face changed to a puzzled expression when, out of nowhere, Claire put a wrapped package between her hands. She opened it and blushed immediately. 

"Is that a..."

Claire nodded, also starting to blush a little.

"How... how did you get it here? We run security checks on everything that is being sent on the moon. And I'm sure I'll be aware if this kind of object... you know..."

"Well..." Claire winked "I have my ways..."

"But I need to know if the security system is compromised. If it's easy to smuggle anything on the Moon. You understand I don't want any - mmmm!"

The custodian had silenced her with a kiss. When they separated, she pushed Riley's hair back behind her ear.

"You worry tooo much. Security's great, park off a bit."

The director arched an eyebrow.

" _Park off?_ "

"Yeah, like, relax."

"Mmmm..."

Claire's fingers moved up to detach Riley's helmet connector, then unzipped her suit. She slid her hand inside and was welcomed by the delicious, surprising warmth of her body. 

She kissed Riley again and this time, the director reciprocated. 

Long, long day. She would never tell her, but finding Claire waiting for her in her pod always did something to her heart. 

Once Riley was out of her suit, the custodian didn't lose her time. She pushed her on the bed and kneeled in front of her, one hand on her waist and the other between her legs. She smirked.

"Someone else is eager..."

 

 

Riley took hold of both her thighs and dug her fingers deep into her skin, slamming harder and harder into her after each thrust. Claire's hair quickly became a mess, sticking to her face with the tears and the sweat on her forehead. She threw her arms around Riley's neck and pulled her hard against her, causing her superior to crash onto her chest.

"Fuck me, fuck me, mmmmm  _Madame Director..._ please Riley _..._ "

Too good to hear. 

"Claire I...aaaa"

Riley felt her own wetness dripping against her leg as she pulled the strapon entirely out, only to slide it inside in one hard thrust. The custodian moaned loudly and arched her back, hugging Riley even tighter. 

They both remained motionless for a short moment, almost allowing some sort of tenderness to briefly take over. Claire raised her palm to meet Riley's cheek. She could feel the sweat on her skin and brushed away the hair sticking to her forehead. 

There was so much fierce in those eyes, so much hunger and desire. Her face was reddened by the effort, but she was glowing, radiating a strange yet fascinating raw beauty. Riley's face had changed so much since they had first met, but Claire knew that in public, she would always hide her smile and that her eyes would never shine with such vibrancy. This was a moment to capture, a glimpse for her to steal because if Riley was willing to share a more vulnerable part of herself, Claire would give anything to remember it.

She could have watched this face for many more hours, but her body gently betrayed her and she rocked her hips against Riley's body.

The director smirked and teased the other woman:

"Is there something you want?"

Claire did not expect such playfulness from her lover. She didn't know if the strapon motivated her or if she was just in a very special mood. But she liked it. A lot. 

"You."

Riley didn't need more. She lowered a hand between Claire's thighs and locked her other fingers with hers. She shifted her hips again, finding the right angle before starting to push forward. Claire inhaled sharply.

She began to thrust again, this time using her thumb to rub her clit. It took only a few seconds before the custodian started to moan again. Her nails dug deep into the back of Riley's hand, but for once the director didn't stop her. 

Claire's vision was filled with the sight of Riley above her, her breasts bouncing with every thrust, and her ears filled with the the mix of regular slick sounds and occasional moans. Every stroke was measured, designed to make her acutely aware of the length and girth of the toy as Riley eased ever-deeper inside her.

Heat, wetness, nails. So many things, so many sensations. Moving shadows on the walls enlarged by the small bedside lamp, the scent of arousal in the air, the curve of Riley's spine, the parted lips of Claire's mouth. The custodian gasped and instinctively squeeze, as Riley pushed as far into her as she could. For a second, she wondered what thoughts chased through Claire's head as she thrusted hard into her. 

As if she had read her mind, the brunette brought the director's hand on her left breast.

"Feel whatcha do to me..."

The words sent a sharp, delicious shiver down the length of her spine and Riley spread her fingers to feel her heart pounding hard against her ribcage, causing Claire to grab the thin covers in a tight, sweaty grip accompanied by an involuntary cry as Riley withdrew and pushed again, hard. Her body started to tense involuntarily and her lungs struggled to pull in oxygen fast enough. 

Only a few more thrusts and everything shattered for Claire. She couldn't see nor hear anything for the next couple of seconds and only came back to her senses when Riley pulled out. 

Claire rolled on her side, pressing her legs together and wiping the sweat off her forehead with her hand. She felt Riley standing up and heard the sound of water running in the sink. 

When the director came back to bed, Claire placed a hand on the back of her neck, bringing their foreheads together. 

"That was good..."  
Riley smiled and slid under the covers.  
"It was, but I will still send a note to the security team to double check every package we receive"  
"You’re impossible."  
Claire replied before wrapping her arms around her waist.


End file.
